The Heart Of North America
by Raevyn Blackthorn
Summary: there are a few things in hetalia you just don"t do. you dont take engalnds tea, you don't keep the pasta from italy and you don"t try to screw with russia. another thing you don't do...you don"t piss Canada AND America off...at the same time. oh Prussia what have you done? can/oc (oc being me)
1. heartless and what the hell did i do

The Nations were all in a state of shock. It was understandable really I mean seriously have you ever seen any one stand up to Russia let alone punch him in the face...and live? No ? Well that's exactly what just happened, the normally fun loving air head America had just decked Russia in the face...with his own iron pipe. Russia was on the ground bleeding and unconscious with the Baltic around him trying to clean him up.

England and France recognized some of this mode. He had gone mafia but the strange part was that he seemed to be in both mafia mode simultaneously. England looked at him with worry in his eyes and reached for the younger nation's shoulder.

"You touch me you fucking Brit and I'll end you," America hissed, " I need to go find my brother." With that the angered blonde left the meeting leaving several very confused nations behind. In the hall Alfred ,also known as America, pulled out his cell phone and dialed his brother Canada or Matthew Williams.

In a cozy little cottage deep in the woods of Canada a small group of three men sat around a fire. There was an ash blonde man who had a gun close and green eyes , a dark haired Asian man and a sweet man with glasses and a cute little curl who was searching for his ringing cell phone. He finally found it in his coat pocket and answered quickly.

"hello"

Mattie we have a problem

"what is it Alfred?"

she's missing Mattie and we have to find her. She has never been gone before! And ..and ….and I can feel the 'dark one' in the back of my mind going wild

"Alfred, what do you mean she's gone?"

I mean that ...that _our heart _ Noir is GONE

"Alfred I feel a manada coming on"

Sono già lì mio fratello *

Matthew hung up the phone and tried to keep him self calm long enough to get rid of the other nation's at his house but unfortunately Kumajiro had other plans for him. The fluffy white bear climbed into his arms and uttered a soft "who?" That was all it took and Canada was gone only to be replaced with Manada.

"I'm fucking Canada you stupid bear," he yelled and tossed the animal into the near by cabin wall. He turned to his friends and smiled sweetly which while he was like this just came out creepy as hell. It was the ash blonde who suspected first that something was wrong.

"Uh Mattie? Are you alright," Vash(Switzerland) asked. The Canadian just looked at him and smirked.

"vash, kiku you should probably leave , Alfred will be here soon and he is in full mafioso mode," Mattie said. The other nations paled considerably and high tailed their asses out of the nation. Mattie sighed and retreated to the back of his own mind , unable to fight of his manada mode any longer.

Meanwhile, the other nations gathered at the french embassy all scared. Vash and Kiku had related the tale of Mattie snapping after a phone call, and the others had informed them of Alfred nailing Russia with his own pipe hard enough to render the nation unconscious. They were all scared and at a loss of what to do. They could handle one or the other, mainly because the brother that hadn't snapped went and calmed the one that had, but they hand never dealt with them both together. Well none except England and France but even then it had been centuries.

" I wonder what made them act like this," Italy said , his tone somewhat serious for once.

"I don't know. The only times Mattie snaps is when we forget him for to long. And Alfred usually only snaps when he's hung over or has a headache," England said. Just then a thought occurred to France.

"No Arthur there was that once time, when we had just found them and we accidentally hurt the little girl with the pitch black hair and alabaster skin, remember? But my prayers to who ever dares try to even touch her," France said.

"Oh right, you called her Noir because of the hair, right," England asked.

"Qui Mon ami, and I really hope no one was that dumb," France said. In the back ground a certain ex nation paled and thought to him self, ' mien gott what have I unleashed?'

a/n:

*I'm already there my brother

hahahahaha that is correct the ' awesome Prussia as in effect doomed them all! Lol I love the dark Canada mainly cause its so disarming that some one that nice on a daily basis can turn into some thing that strong! And I just simply love Canada! He's so cute!


	2. the fear the hunt the catch

From the back of the room the ex nation decided to speak up.

"so uh...what would happen if hypothetically some one did take her," he asked. Germany was the only one who noticed that the worry in his brothers eyes was not for a friend but one of self preservation. He knew he was going to find something terribly wrong at home.

"well that's kinda why the first settlement in America didn't work. They kinda killed every one who didn't marry into the tribes," England said. France paled at what Canada did to him. The scars from the retaliation and defense of the little girl. He removed his shirt to reveal a gathering of old scars around his hips and ribs.

"Ever wonder why we try not to seriously piss them off," France said. Prussia blanched and moved to hide behind his brother, every one thinking it was in fear of the countries.

"we'll go to my place its in the black forest they'll find us eventually but its safer than being here,"Germany said. The other nations headed for their cars at top speeds as Germany held his brother back.

"Gilbert vat die hell did you do," Ludwig asked, staring his brother down.

"Ludwig I swear I didn't know who she was all I knew was that she liked o hike with birdie and the American twit, so I decided to hide her away from them as a joke,"Gilbert said with a whimper. Ludwig glared at his brother and pulled him into their limo and set off for their home in the woods. He just knew that Manada and Америка (America-Russian) were going to kill them if they were caught. He had heard and old faerie tale from his father that when two tribes were born on the same land and then separated, a third being was created to keep the two in balance since they couldn't do it for each other any more. He had assumed it was just a myth but what if it was true? That meant that his idiot brother had basically stolen all the good parts of the twin nations and left all the bad. Growling in frustration his Gibbs smacked his brother into the seat in front of them.

"you idiot! You took the heart! Imagine the surprisingly brilliant America and the unimaginably strong Canada with no heart! You have made them heartless! Mien Gott Prussia what were you thinking,"Ludwig yelled to angry to even call his brother by his name.

In a quiet cabin in the Canadian woods, two very quiet very dark nations were conversing with each other.

"I'm gonna guess one of the Germanic, England and France are stupid but not quite stupid enough to repeat this particular mistake," Америка said , unable to get out of his dark mode.

"Hehehehehe I don't care who did it, I'm gonna shed blood until I get her back," Manada said. The two grinned evilly. Америка was dressed in a sharp Italian pinstriped suit and a fedora with gun concealed in every hidden place he could find on him self and a shot of straight Russian vodka in his hand. Manada had dark hockey goggles on his head and a Canadian jersey on , blood stained hockey stick in hand grinning like a mad man.

"so...Russia first? I think its hockey season there," Manada grinned. Америка nodded and got out of the chair.

"да брат, я думаю старая Иван необходим ... дружеское соревнование1,"

Америка said in fluent Russian proving just how far gone to the mafia side he was. The two boarded a plane for the flight to Russia and to their first target Ivan.

In the black forest three nations were glaring one was withering beneath said glares and the rest were hiding just praying the twins wouldn't find them.

"You moron, do you have any idea what you have done? You have pretty much doomed us all," England said as he glanced to a familiar little girl who was crying desperately for her brothers. She looked so very broken and crimson liquid spilled down her cheeks as she alternated between screams in English and screams in french. As of that moment she was crying out for Matthew in both languages.

In the air above them the twin enraged nations were flying over when they felt an all to familiar tug on their senses. Outraged they ran for the door and threw it open.

"Ready Америка, it seems that you were right now its just a matter of which German brother took her,"Manada said his grip on his hockey stick lethal.

" Brother, im always read to kick major ass," Америка said .

With that they leapt from the plane and into the forest.

England gave a shudder and his blood ran cold, and from the paleness of France's face his had to.

"Oh merciful god, they are coming, quickly clean her up and do anything you can to make her stop crying, it's always worse when she cries,"England said trying to catch France as he passed out.

"Oh and Prussia get ready to face the music, they are gonna slaughter you," he added as an after thought.

The twins were riding Kumajiro through the woods with looks of murder on their faces,

"Manada , I know," America suddenly whispered. Manada's head snapped up and he turned to look at his brother.

"I know you love her, and I just thought I would tell you I am OK with it. She has always just been a sister to me, but you to got real close, I always knew you would be together," America said. Manada just nodded and turned back around.

"That's why I'm going to slaughter and torture who ever has her, they hurt us bad but they hurt me twice,"Manada whispered and pushed the polar bear faster.

When they arrived , the cabin was dark and the doors were bared from the inside.

"Give us back what is ours and send us the guilty, every one else has ten minutes to get the hell out of dodge," America said. Manada just grinned evilly and began practicing with his stick. There was a mass of foot steps that resembled a stampede and when the dust settled only the dark haired girl and Prussia remained.

Noir raised her head to Matthew and Alfred standing before her, dressed and armed to kill, and never before had she been happy to see them like this but now was the happiest moment of her long life.

"Alfred! Matthew! vous vous êtes venu pour moi! Merci, merci boucoup, my beloved brothers,' she cried as she ran to Matthew and Alfred hugging them tight

'damn right we did, from now on you stay with Matthew you are not going to be taken away from us again,' Alfred growled , still in mafioso mode.

Matthew looked to his brother , knowing what he had just done. Which ever of the two of them kept the heart ws thless violent of the two, that was why until now they had built her a house right on the border.

' Now Prussia, did you ever wonder why every one else avoids pissin us off at the same time,?' America said with a sneer.


End file.
